english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (634 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (570 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (521 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (460 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (457 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (445 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (441 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (431 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (398 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (393 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (389 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (376 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (361 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (358 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (356 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (333 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (330 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (329 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (327 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (304 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (301 VA titles) (British) #Travis Willingham (291 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (286 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (285 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (282 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (282 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (279 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (274 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (274 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (269 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (267 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (266 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (258 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (258 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (258 VA titles) (Canadian) #Stephanie Sheh (256 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (254 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (249 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (245 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kate Higgins (244 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (243 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (242 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (232 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (232 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (226 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (224 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (223 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (223 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (221 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (220 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (218 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (217 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (215 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (214 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (210 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (205 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (199 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (199 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (197 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (196 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (195 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (194 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (194 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (193 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (190 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (187 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (185 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (185 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (180 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (179 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (174 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (173 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (171 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (171 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (167 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (167 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (165 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (165 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (165 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (163 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (161 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (160 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (158 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (157 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (156 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (156 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (155 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (154 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (153 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (152 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (152 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (151 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (150 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (149 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (149 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (147 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (147 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (147 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (144 VA titles) (American)